Love Candle
by Jazzita
Summary: España se casa. Romano decide alejarse y recuperar a su amor perdido mediante un método muy particular.


**Love Candle**

Hetalia Axis Powers**  
><strong>

EspañaxRomano

**Disclaimer:** Desafortunadamente, ninguno de estos maravilloso personajes me pertenecen. Son de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>-¡Romano! –gritó desde lo lejos, pero por más que mencionara su nombre éste solo trataba de huir de él lo más pronto posible y es que, no quería que lo viera en ese estado. Sintiéndose derrotado ante el enemigo que no precisamente era España.<p>

El moreno no se rindió. Así como el italiano, el jefe aceleraba su pasó cada vez más teniendo la esperanza de alcanzarlo para contarle lo que ya era una realidad. Cuando Romano pensaba que ya había perdido del camino al español, detuvo su caminar para respirar el aire fresco de aquél jardín con calma tras una gran fatiga que sentía.

-Basta Romano –no cabía duda. El italiano sin saber cuándo y cómo fue localizado por el ojiverde. Sin decir ni una sola palabra Romano sólo trataba de encontrar una manera de zafarse de la mano del español que la tenía pegada como si fuera mosca del brazo derecho del otro.

No bastó mucho tiempo cuando el italiano se rindió ante la fuerza de España debido a que al parecer no tenía más remedio.

- ¿Qué quieres idiota?- Preguntó molesto mirando al suelo. No sería capaz de verlo cara a cara, no con esa mezcla de sentimientos terribles que le estaban haciendo una mala jugada.

-Necesito hablar contigo-le susurró al oído con dulzura. Romano sólo sintió un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

-N-No. Ya lo sé todo bastardo… y sí, no soy idiota para no enterarme de tus asuntos si los ventilas por toda esta estúpida ciudad. Ah, ya sé, para que te sientas tranquilo y "feliz" debo decirte algo… ¡Felicidades por tu futura boda imbécil! –lo abrazó hipócritamente, era el mejor escape para seguir ocultando sus sentimientos.

-Romano…

-No, y también lamento no estar en la reunión, pero en verdad tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –la actitud del italiano no cedía ni un poco.

- ¿Tu mejor amigo importa menos que cualquier otro pendiente? –preguntó el español frío. Como pocas veces el mayor de los Vargas.

-Hazte la misma pregunta – El italiano concluyó la conversación logrando finalmente zafarse de un España totalmente desconcertado.

**xxxx**

Pasaron días que se volvieron semanas, y cuando menos lo pensó el jefe ya estaba enfrente de un vestido de un clásico smoking donde predominaban los colores negro y blanco. Y en unos minutos después en frente de la persona que había elegido pasar el resto de su vida.

Para los medios de comunicación la noticia de la boda daba tanto de qué hablar, que incluso algunas personas estaban impresionadas por la repentina decisión del español, mientras otras catalogaban al evento como "la boda del año" ya que el jefe era una de las personas más queridas de su país y además de haber gastado millones de euros en ella.

- ¿Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa? –preguntó el sacerdote al español. Dudaba de tal forma que se tomó su tiempo en meditar la situación y el paso tan grande que estaba a punto de hacer. Buscó entre los invitados a la persona que pudiera ser capaz de parar la boda… Romano. Por él, era capaz de no aceptar a la dama que tenía al frente.

Pero el italiano nunca asistió…

-Acepto –finalmente declaró el ojiverde.

Y así empezó el inicio de España como una persona casada.

**xxxx**

En la actual Italia Sur, se encontraba un Romano totalmente distanciado de España desde hace semanas. Dos para ser exactos. La vida del italiano había cambiado tan drásticamente pero trataba de no darle mucha importancia al asunto. Sólo trataba de adaptarse a su vieja ciudad.

-Estúpido España. Apuesto que luego vendrá a mí para llorar por todas las estupideces que ha cometido, cómo me reiré si ese bastardo regresa de esa forma –se dijo así mismo al tirar una fotografía de él y el ojiverde con aparente alegría. Una alegría que ocultaba una amargura total.

Se dio una cachetada para sí, no podía verse en esa situación a lo que algunas personas llaman "tristeza". Los sentimientos de ese calibre al lado del jefe nunca lo habían acompañado.

Decidió alejar ese asunto de sus pensamientos y decidió levantarse del sofá en el que se encontraba para revisar su buzón, ya con tantos líos había olvidado hacer algunas de sus rutinas diarias.

Revisó el buzón y como lo esperó, el objeto estaba a punto de explotar con tantos papeles que tenía dentro de él. Regresó adentro de su humilde casa y se sentó en el mismo sofá donde había estado hace unos momentos.

-Deudas, deudas, publicidad, cartas del imbécil de mi hermano… -decía el Italiano con desinterés.

Pero prontamente esa sensación se fue cuando se encontró con una revista que llamó su atención por completo.

**Una revista de hechizos.**

Romano estaba solo y con una curiosidad tan grande que se animó a hojear el objeto. Puras cursilerías y estupideces, hasta que encontró algo de su interés.

"_**Love Candle, la vela que te ayudará a recuperar a tu amor perdido".**_

Al italiano le fue inevitable dibujar una sonrisa.

-Probaré esta cosa sólo porque quiero burlarme del bastardo de España cuando llegue llorando a esta humilde residencia, ja –dijo.

Y así el joven Romano siguió estrictamente los pasos del artículo de la revista. Diario iba a la tienda más cercana y al llegar a su casa prendía la vela de color rojo recién comprada.

-Regresa por mí bastardo, quiero verte suplicarme –decía el castaño en voz alta enfrente de la vela.

Pero en el fondo rezaba.

Rezaba porque el español estuviera bien pese a todo y lo mucho que ansiaba verlo de nuevo. Sin importar si el resultado del hechizo diera resultado o no.

Y así pasó el tiempo. Pero nunca recibía la respuesta que quería. Poco a poco se estaba dando por vencido.

Un día recibió una carta, de parte de su hermano Veneciano pero raramente era un poco diferente a las que solía escribirle.

Le preguntaba por España.

Romano le respondió molesto y envió la carta a su hermano.

Efectivamente esa carta sólo había empeorado las cosas. Cuando estaba a punto de olvidarlo –o eso intentaba- algo llegaba para volver a recordar la imagen del ojiverde.

**xxxx**

Eran las ocho de las noche en la Italia. Romano estaba a punto de prender su última "Love candle", ya no tanto por la fe que tenía por recuperar al jefe, sino porque no le gustaba dejar los retos personales a medios. Una vez más se puso a rezar aunque sabía que a esas alturas ya parecía más que estúpido.

-Estúpida vela roja, hoy es el último día que nos vemos las caras tu y yo. ¿Y adivina qué? …eres estúpida… -El italiano fue interrumpido por unos golpes que venían desde la puerta.

El castaño se molestó al ser interrumpido pero finalmente decidió estar tranquilo y abrir la puerta.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban.

-Bastardo…-dijo el italiano sorprendido al ver a España frente de él.

-Cuánto tiempo Romano… ¿sabes? , ganaste –dijo cabizbajo.

- ¿Un auto? - El jefe rió ante la respuesta del otro.

-No Romano. Sabes a que me refiero. En elegir a la persona incorrecto con la cuál quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, por eso quiero asegurarme esta vez de elegir a la persona indicada –hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro y poder continuar-. Siempre haz estado junto a mí y tristemente te valoré mucho más cuando te perdí. Quisiera que volvieras junto a mí, en mi país–dijo España con miedo a ser rechazado.

Romano sonrió y en un acto muy inesperado por parte de ambos, el italiano abrazó el ojiverde.

-…Mi deseo se cumplió –decía Romano con una felicidad que no podía contener-. Mi vela de amor sirvió.

- ¿Vela de amor? –preguntó España confundido.

-¡Jamás la subestimes bastardo! – En ese momento, ambos cruzaron sus labios dando un encuentro apasionado y lleno de ternura total a su vez. Romano no paraba de agradecer en sus pensamientos a la "Love candle" la cuál le cumplió el deseo de tener de nuevo al amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>Los reviews son amor puro. Quejas, dudas, sugerencias, acepto de todo (:<p> 


End file.
